Paths of a DRAM include a row address path, a column address path, and a data path. In the row address path, operations are performed to extract a row address from an input address, select a word line by the row address, and amplify, by a sense amplifier, the data of a memory cell connected to the selected word line. In the column address path, a column address is extracted from an input address by a column address control circuit, (hereafter, referred to as “a column address control operation”) and an operation is performed to decode the column address and select a memory cell by selectively enabling an output enable signal. Finally, in the data path, the data of a bit line is output by operation of a selected output enable signal, or input data is stored to a memory cell through a bit line.
In a semiconductor memory device, it is usually the case that pads through which addresses, commands and data are inputted and outputted are disposed at the center portion of a chip. However, in a semiconductor memory device included in a mobile terminal, pads are typically disposed at peripheral regions. In particular, pads through which address information and commands are inputted are disposed at one peripheral region, and pads through which data are inputted and outputted are disposed at another peripheral region.